


Patience

by Measured_Words



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek (Comics)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Romulans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate will keep you warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the st_reboot Journey to Drabble challenge on Livejournal.

The work is hard, but it is honest work. Mining is mining. They can’t push him any harder than he pushes himself. The cold….. he doesn’t feel the cold. The pain burns in him hot enough to stave off the iciest Rura Penthe night.

Nero can’t help but dwell on the past – seeing Romulus crumble before him, remembering his failed promise to Mandana to return, knowing he will never see her again, or their son, ever.

Sometimes, he lets himself dwell on the future. The Narada is out there, and their time will come. This life…. This won’t last. He can be patient.

He takes some little satisfaction in knowing, also, that things have already changed. It all became clear after they emerged from the singularity, the first ship they encountered manned by just the kind of overconfident, arrogant, presumptuous Starfleet dog that made his blood boil. But the date – and the ship, the Kelvin – had all clicked in his mind. It was just the start of his revenge. Maybe James Kirk would never been born. Maybe he would never meet Spock. Maybe a million things would change, now, that would change what had happened to his world…

He will find out. And in time he will have his true revenge.


End file.
